flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Sci-Facility
|image1= Image.jpg |title2= Map Information |difficulty= Insane |creator= Crazyblox |buttons= 7 |location= Flood Escape 2 |id= 2556187004 }}Dark Sci-Facility is an Insane Map created by Crazyblox. It is heavily proclaimed to be the hardest map in Flood Escape 2 to complete successfully. It has 7 Buttons. Lava rises extremely fast and many hard jumps appear throughout the level, thus the map troubles a massive amount of players. This map is also extremely hard because the explosion effects may throw the player off balance and there are two very hard platform-to-platform wedge jumps within the first half of the map which easily foil the attempts of most players. Dark Sci-Facility is essentially an explosion of a facility building, as demonstrated with gray padded walls for the first section and progresses to more of a hardware/technological texture. The layout of the map focuses mainly on complicated jumps and movements back and forth between buttons. Dark Sci-Forest and Dark Sci-Facility share a lot of similarities, in the sense that they both follow a Sci-Fi theme and have similar platforming mechanics. * Dark Sci-Facility was released in November 2017, shortly after the beta release of Flood Escape 2. * Dark Sci-Facility and Dark Sci-Forest inspired many fan-made maps that follow a similar theme to that of the Dark-Sci levels. (E.g. Azure Sci-Facility, Dark Sci-Boxes, Infinite Sci-Facility etc.) * The second part is known to be way easier than the first part, because of the less risky jumps and easier buttons. * Unlike other maps, this map only has two rooms, unless you count the first starting "mini-room" and the rooms with buttons 2 and 3. * This is another rhythm-based map like Lost Desert. Once you finish the first room, the hardware walls will cooperate with the beats of the music. This doesn't occur in low detail. * This level is so popular because of how difficult the map is and it's very unique walls in the second room. This is also the icon of Flood Escape 2 Pro Servers, due to being the hardest level in the game. * Back then, if you used Low Detail Mode, the screen-shakes wouldn’t have occurred. Anything that is related to a LocalEventScript is deleted in Low Detail. But since LocalEventScript got disabled, it is theoretically impossible to not have the screen-shakes. Now, the screen-shakes won't occur in Low Detail Mode, possibly to prevent lag. * The hardware walls in the second room is a png (with transparency) texture. This proves that the main walls changes color and the circles and the lines are transparent, looking that the details of it change color. * This map could possibly be the continuation of Dark Sci-Forest because the building at the end of Dark Sci-Forest can be compared with the beginning of Dark-Sci Facility. * The minimum time a skilled player can finish this would take about 68 seconds. * The first corner to corner jump is noticeably harder in the map test version than the original. * There is a Troll that not many players know about in this map. The troll involves going into the first room, then using the ladders and ladder jumping in order to get to the top of the first room, which would be impossible with the wall jumps. Since the lava does not rise all the way, going above the area of the wall jumps should keep you safe. Category:Maps Category:Insane Maps Category:Current Maps Category:Crazyblox-made map